


feeling a little too much

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [40]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!Queen where one of the boys is inexperienced and the first time he has sex with the others, he faints from the overwhelming feelings?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	feeling a little too much

Roger wasn’t sure what had happened exactly. One minute he was on John, kissing him as hard as he could with Freddie jerking the younger man off and Brian slowly fucking the bassist and the next, John had gone limp and scarily quiet.

The most worrying part about it was that it looked like he was having a good time. Like he was enjoying the pleasure the three of them were giving. Yer here the youngest was, still out cold with his three bandmates around him. Were they boyfriends now? Just lovers? Did this even matter to the others? Roger shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task.

The task was to sit beside John until he woke up. Freddie and Brian were both quite shaken and were currently in the shower, trying to put themselves back together. Brian had been close to tears and the singer wasn’t much better. Roger was the one who had pushed them to take care of themselves, claiming that he would look after John.

So he was. He was watching his chest rise and fall; they were shallow breaths, but he was breathing. He had put a pair of boxers on him and pulled the covers over him, attempting to fend off the cold that was seeping into the room. The drummer himself had changed into a pair of sweatpants and was playing with John’s hair, hoping he woke up soon.

As if the brunette had heard his thoughts, he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Roger froze for a moment before awkwardly shuffling under the covers and wrapping the boy in a tight embrace. John went rigid as the drummer latched on to him, but eventually wrapped his arms around him hesitantly.

When they parted, John smiled sheepishly. “What happened?”

“You passed out and scared the living shit out of us,” Roger grumbled, shoving his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Oh.” His voice sounded tiny and it made Roger’s heart break a little.

“Why didn’t you say something? We would’ve stopped…” Roger trailed off, still nuzzling impossibly closer. John finally started to relax into the embrace and began tracing little circles on the other’s hip.

“I didn’t think that would happen,” He weakly explains, face becoming heated.

They cuddled in silence until Roger spoke. “Why did you faint, Deaks?”

“I-I think there was just a lot going on? It felt really good and it was overwhelming and-” John said, words getting faster until he took a breath. “Yeah.”

Roger wasn’t exactly sure how to respond so he placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin on the younger man’s neck. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but eventually Freddie and Brian returned, worried looks still intact.

“John?” Freddie’s voice was soft and full of concern.

“Hey Fred, Bri,” He mumbled, face flaming again. Before anyone could say anything, the two freshly showered men jumped on the bed and smothered their two lovers. They pressed kisses all over John’s face before simply laying on him.

“You worried us sick, dear,” Freddie whined. While it was a whine, it was filled with love, in a way that only the singer could pull off.

“He’s okay now though,” Roger said, suddenly feeling very sleepy with the excitement from earlier and the weight of his two boyfriends on him. “Aren’t you, John?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Was the last thing the blond heard before drifting off, cuddled up to the bassist.


End file.
